The assignee of the present invention is in the business of making and selling self laminating wristbands of the type shown in a number of its patents including U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,993; U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,160; U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,739; U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,881; U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,634; U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,687; U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,682; U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,293; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,294, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. While these are good and valuable inventions and have met with great commercial success, most of the wristband forms disclosed in these prior patents are directed to a market segment comprised of customers who recognize the value of the product through its superior design providing superior performance and ease of use as well as the cost savings achieved by savings of medical staff time in processing accurately and reliably the in-coming patients or others using the wristbands. There yet remain those in different market segments who for their own reasons are more closely focused on the cost of purchasing the wristband and use that parameter principally if not exclusively in making their buying decisions. For this market segment, buyers are willing to sacrifice quality, ease of use and reliability of identification/use as a trade off against initial wristband cost and buy wristbands not offering the many advantages and features of the assignee's previously patented designs.
Typical of the prior art designs bought and sold for this market segment include a simple vinyl wristband having a wider “panel” area for receiving a self adhering paper label separately printed with the wearer's name, etc., a strap portion extending to one side of the panel with a series of holes punched in the strap to allow for sizing the wristband to different lengths, and a snap closure at the other end of the panel comprised of a pin for insertion through one of the strap holes and into a receiver to secure the pin and thus complete the attachment of a wristband to a wearer's wrist or ankle. For convenience, the word “wrist” when used herein shall include any limb such as a wrist or ankle and the word “wristband” shall include bands wrapped around any limb such as either a wrist or ankle. Generally a cheap vinyl or other plastic material is used to make these wristbands, and they may be formed in sheets with adjacent wristbands being flipped end-to-end to allow them to nest and thereby save on wasted material. The snap closures are also generally made of plastic and are mounted in a “toe” vinyl extension from the panel side opposite the strap. This toe extension generally comprises a tab portion aligned with and opposite to the strap and within which the snap closure is located. The snap closure includes a pin centered along the same center axis as the strap, which centers the snap closure to the panel and strap holes so that when the wristband is applied by attaching the strap to the snap closure the strap remains aligned with the panel.
While this construction is much less expensive, it does not provide the significant benefit of a laminated protective layer over the printed wearer's name and other identifying information such as a bar code. In this prior art wristband, that information is routinely printed (or even handwritten) separately on a paper label and then the label is applied to the carrier such as with a layer of adhesive. For many medical applications, the harsh environment including exposure to bodily fluids, etc. in which these wristbands must perform often times can lead to early label failure and needed replacement, or even to errors in reading the recorded information from the label. If not timely replaced, disastrous results such as administering the wrong medication, providing the wrong or improper treatment, etc. can occur. For these reasons, in many instances the savings provided by the reduced purchase price for a single wristband is lost or even exceeded in cost when multiple wristbands are used.
To solve these and other problems in the prior art, and to provide the benefits of a wristband with laminated protection for wearer information but in a less costly product, the inventors herein have succeeded in conceiving of and developing an inexpensive wristband including a carrier onto which preferably a printed, laminated ID label may be securely mounted with an inexpensive snap closure and within the “envelope” of the underlying panel so that it is protected from contact with the user's wrist or ankle as the wristband is worn. While preferably the label or tag mounted to the wristband carrier is of the assignees own previous design of a self laminating label, it is noted that other labels could be used. The carrier includes a toe extension which unlike the known prior art designs is offset and extends further to the outside of the panel, with the pin portion of the closure mounted off the centerline of the panel and strap but positioned so that the ID label is captured between it and the fold of the toe as the receiver is folded over to fasten the closure. This arrangement provides not only automatic correct positioning of the label onto the carrier but also the additional benefit of using less material, and thus generating less waste, than if the toe were merely made longer. In this design and for this market segment, especially considering that wristbands such as these are used annually by the millions if not billions, the small but incremental cost savings achieved through this arrangement can be significant. The laminated ID label preferably has a slot at either end, one slot sized to slide over the strap and the other slot sized and located to allow centering of the ID label on the panel, it being centered by the close fit between the pin and fold in the toe extension. The use of a slot instead of a hole allows for minor tolerances in manufacturing, although many different opening sizes and shapes could be used.
Yet another feature incorporated into the present invention is a relieved edge formed along the longitudinal opposing edges of the carrier which renders the panel edge flexible and more comfortable to wear. This flexibility reduces the tendency of the edge to pinch, or dig into, the skin as a wearer moves his hand and wrist, or ankle. Instead, the relieved edge readily flexes away from the skin which reduces any abrasive or cutting effect to the skin. There are various patterns which may be used and which are contemplated by the inventor to exhibit the desired effect. Each of these patterns essentially adds yieldability, or extends the length, of the edge which provides “give” so that there is less pressure placed on the wearer's skin at the edge than in the body of the panel area.
The principal advantages and features of the invention are briefly explained above, but a more thorough understanding thereof may be gained through reading the description below while referring to the appended drawings.